The Marauders Part 1
by Incendio.08.12
Summary: A Maurderers Era fic from the point of view of Lilly Evans. A few minor changes to canon, but it's what I would like to have seen.


Lilly stared at her new timetable, trying in vain to memorise it (she was never any good with remembering things). She had been curled up in her favourite armchair by the fire for nearly an hour now, just staring at this peice of parchment. The only thing that stuck in her mind was Potions first period on a Monday with Proffesor Slughorn. She liked Potions; it was one of her few classes with Sev.

Another 30 minutes went by, and still she was sat in the armchair. She had decided it was pointless to try and learn a full timetable in one night, so settled for memorising when she had Potions. First period on a Monday, third period on a Tuesday, fourth period on a Friday. First period on a Monday, third period on a Tuesday, fourth period on a Friday. First period on a Monday, third period on a Tuesday, fourth period on a Friday. Just as she was sure on Potions she decided to move on to memorising when she had Charms, but before she could look the piece of parchment was snatched out of her hands.

"Sirius!" She was sure that the boy lived to irritate her. "Sirius give it back!"

"Ooh, learning our timetable the night before classes start are we? I thought more of you Lilly Evans..." That stupid smirk contantly on his face. Oh how she would love to wipe it right off.

"Padfoot, give it back," Remus had the same smirk, the one they all wore, but Lilly some how found his the least annoying.

"I'm just seeing which classes Lilly will have the luxury of my company in. Oh so I see we both have Potions first thing tomorrow morning, won't that be fun? And we're with Slytherin, hooray!"

"Sirius!"

"You and you're pal Severus will be able to share a cauldron. Cosy,"

"Sirius I mean it!" Why did she have to leave her wand upstairs? A quick hex would sort him out.

"Maybe you two can meet in the library afterwards for some...extra curricular activities," That laugh of his! Oh how he pissed her off!

"Sirius for the love of Merlin give me back my timetable right now or I will punch you so hard the Whomping Willow will look like a fluffy bunny!"

"Ooh, fiesty!" He handed back the now-crumpled piece of parchment and swaggered off to _their _table in the corner of the common room. Remus said a quick "see you around" and then joined him, the two laughing in seconds. Probably about her. She didn't care. They were idiots. The lot of them. She didn't need them. She had Sev, anyway.

Lilly folded the parchment and stormed to her dorm, making sure to glare at Sirius on passing. Much to her annoyance, he winked in reply to her.

**-END-**

"Sev! Over here!" She couldn't stop her face lighting up when she saw him (however nervously) approaching her.

"Hello Lilly,"

"Hey. So Potions should be good. I mean, it's good that we have it together and stuff, you know. We do have Sirius in our class though...but it will still be good I'm sure." That was too many 'goods'. Now she felt like an idiot.

"Yes, it will be good," Sev had caught on. He always knew how to stop her from feeling stupid; it was one of the many things she liked about the strange, quiet boy. At that moment they reached the door to the classroom. They filed in and took a bench together near the back of the class. The Professor began to tell the class his expectations for this year, some of the things they would be learning, the requirements to pass, and just as he started to talk about what they would be doing in class today, there was a knock at the dungeon door.

"Come in!" called the Professor. James Potter and Sirius Black fell through the door way, killing themselves laughing.

"Sorry we're a little late Professor, there was an issue in the great hall. Some one let a bunch of vampires in. And there were trolls, 10 of them! Each 20 feet tall! Me and James barely escaped! But don't worry, we dealt with the matter. No applause necessary, no really, you shouldn't, it was nothing. No thanks are required! Actually you, my dear, could thank me any way you like...you're not part Veela are you? Because believe me-"

"Mr Black, are you quite finished? First you come in late, you spew some story of trolls-

"And vampires!"

"-and then you start chatting up poor Miss Parker right in the middle of my lesson? Take a seat." Sirius strutted to the back bench next to Severus and Lilly, James following him, still laughing.

"Right, I think that's enough excitement for one lesson. Open your textbooks at page 394 and read the chapter,"

The remainder of the lesson Lilly tried to focus on the words on the page infront of her, but James and Sirius' incessant laughing was distracting to say the least. Those idiots.

**-END-**

It had been a month since classes had started up again. Already, Lilly was overwhelmed by homework. She had little time to herself these days, and any time spent with Sev was usually so he could help her with the work load. The little sleep she got was usually disrupted by the laughter emanating to her dorm from the common room. How did they do it? How did they stay up till all hours of the night laughing and joking, mess around in every class, never do homework, and still get reasonable grades? It just wasn't fair. She had asked Sirius this once, during one of the many times he had annoyed her and she had started to shout at him.

_"Oh lighten up Lilly, it was just a joke"_

_"Switching my Defence essay with an essay tittled 'My Fantasies About Remus' is NOT a joke! Unlike you I actually care about things like homework, and getting in to trouble, and not making myself look like a complete twat!"_

_"Hey, I don't look like a twat! I look gooood,"_

_"Tell me, how can you be such an arse, but still be allowed in this school? Why has no one expelled you? Or failed you in their class?"_

_"I'm just too damn lovable,"_

_"Oh give it a rest Sirius!"_

_"I think you're the one that needs a rest Lilly. Talk about cranky..."_

_"I'm glad you find this funny! I suppose, when you see your results for your OWLS are all T's the only thing you'll be able to do is laugh!"_

_"Actually, I have a predicted O in eight of my nine classes this year. The ninth I was predicted an E, but you know, no body's perfect..."_

_"Ugh!"_

It was at that point she had stormed off to sit by the lake with Sev. Those boys just infuriated her! Well, Remus wasn't too bad. And she had never properly spoken to James. Peter was just weird...Ok so she only hated Sirius! But the rest of them were just as bad for putting up with him and letting him run wild!

**-END-**

It was a Tuesday morning. Third period. Potions class, and she was already late. Professor Flitwick had kept her back at the end of charms to talk about her recent homework, which was "not up to the usual par". So by the time he had gone through the work, her next class had begun. She raced down to the dungeons, not noticing when a few of her books fell out her bag. She reached the door to Potions looking very flustered indeed. She was barely able to pant out a quick apology to Prefessor Slughorn before taking her seat next to Sev.

To her right, she could hear Sirius tutting. She turned her head slowly to glare at him.

"You're late Miss Evans, this just isn't acceptable..." As he shook his head at her a chunk of his messy hair fell over his eyes, making him appear slightly menacing for a second. In a strange way, it made Lilly very uncomfortable. She just stared at him for a moment, mesmorised, until she realised who she was looking at.

"Shut up Sirius!" She had to look away from him, and that bloody smirk. What was it about that smirk? The smirk that she usually hated...what was she thinking? A small voice next to her scared her out of that train of thought.

"Why are you so late?" She realised since sitting down she hadn't said a word to Sev.

"Flitwick. Flit- he...kept me back. Hi Sev,"

"Hello Lilly," For a moment they sat in silence, as Lilly turned to the page number written on the chalk board.

"Now I trust we have all done the assignment I set for you last week? I don't want to hear any excuses..." Professor Slughorn rambled on as Lilly searched through her bag, panicking.

"Sev, I don't know where my parchment is! Do you think I could maybe-" Before she finished, he had taken out his homework, changed the name from 'Severus Snape' to 'Lilly Evans', and begun rewriting another copy for himself. "You're the best!"

"Oh Sev!" Lilly looked over and saw James Potter with his mess of hair slicked in to curtains over his face, and Sirius playing with his own messy hair like some stupid, plastic, pretty girl. "I'm such a silly little goose I've forgotten my homework!"

"Don't worry my beloved Lilly! I'm here! Have mine!" This was one of the first times Lilly had heard James speak at such a close range, but she was sure the voice was put on anyway.

"Gasp! Are you sure? Won't you get in to trouble?"

"All for you my love!"

"Oh Sev! You're so brave! What a MAN! Come, let us run away tog- OW!"

"Shut up or I'll throw something else!"

"Calm down Lilly, only a joke. No need to throw books at us..." How was he still laughing?! "Hey Snape, think you could do me a copy of the homework?"

"Shut it Black,"

"Just asking, don't get your girlfriend to throw another book at me," Lilly was about to tell Sirius to get lost, but was prevented by James.

"At least he could get a girlfriend..." Was he sticking up for her and Sev? Or was he just messing around with Sirius? It was so hard to tell when these idiots were being serious! She decided to listen in to their conversation to see if she could tell, but they were back to joking around and talking abut girls. Damn.

**-END-**

The next few weeks flew by and before she knew it, Lilly was facing the holidays again. She and Sev were going to stay at Hogwarts so they could spend some time together away from their school books and away from stupid Sirius Black interfering. She had been thinking about him a lot more recently, much to her own disappointment. She was Lilly Evans. She liked people who were intelligent, and kind, and caring. Not idiots who mess around and don't take anything seriously! She wasn't one of the many silly girls at Hogwarts who were prepared to throw themselves at Sirius...was she? No! She wouldn't allow herself to think about that option. Infact, it wasn't an option, it was a stupid, stupid thought that happened to cross her mind for a second. And it would not happen again, she was better than that!

But she had noticed a few things about him. For starters, Lilly was the only girl that he annoyed as much. With other girls he was flirty and funny and flattering. But to her he mocked and teased. What was that supposed to mean? Was she the only girl not attractive enough for him? Did he just not make an effort because he knew she would never be interested? Or was it because she was the only one he actually wanted to talk to? No, that was ridiculous! Why would he be so horrible? They weren't children. It must just be that he didn't want to bother wasting his time flirting with her. He probably got a kick out of annoying people, and seized the opportunity with Lilly since she was so easily irritated by him. He knew exactly how to press her buttons. And clearly he knew how to ensure that he was all she could think about. Could it be possible that sensible Lilly Evans had feelings for Sirius Black...? She had no idea.

**-END-**

It was around 8 in the evening. Lilly was sat in her favourite armchair, going over the History of Magic notes Professor Binns had handed out before the holidays. She was lost in her own world, thinking as far away from the Goblin Rebellion as possible.

"Hey. Lilly," She was so startled that she almost fell off her seat. It was James' voice.

"Ye-" Her voice was ridiculously high and croaky, so she cleared her throat and tried again: "Yes?"

"C'mere"

"What?"

"C'mere a minute," He was smiling perfectly kindly, but she couldn't help mistrusting him.

"Why? What do you want?"

"Help. I'm doing Sprouts homework and I'm stuck," Herbology was one of the classes they had together. She had done this homework 2 weeks ago. "Come on please?"

"Fine. What are you stuck on?"

"The Herbology part...I just don't get this stuff," She sat down at _their _table, where James was alone. He had spread all his notes across the entire surface of the table. It was a bloody mess!

"So since when did you start doing homework? And where's the rest of your little pack? I don't think I've ever seen one of you alone,"

"Since I got a predicted P in Herbology," His smile wasn't like the others'. It wasn't a smirk, it was an actual smile. She liked it. "And the 'pack' (he seemed to find this analogy particularly amusing) went off to do some...exploring," She silently noted every tiny little way his face moved when he smiled. It was beautiful. She then realised she had been staring, so quickly looked back to his notes.

"Exploring? Aren't they a little...old for that?"

"Yes, but Sirius has the mind of a 5 year old at times" His laugh - another beautiful feature about this boy. This boy that she had never really noticed until now. The boy that she had totally overlooked, a decision she now regretted.

"Yeah, he certainly acts like a 5 year old at times..."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No!" She had said that far too quickly. Disaster. Surely she was about to be mocked, and told that she loved Sirius, and all the rest.

"Ha ha! Not many people do. It takes a lot of ... patience to be his friend," He had totally ignored the incident. This was a major shock...

"Why are you his friend? Tell me to shut up if I'm out of line in asking this by the way,"

"I'm his friend because...I'm his friend. You can't really explain why you like Sirius Black, you just do, you know? Well, I suppose you don't know actually," But she did. She thought she did. Did she? James seemed like such a better prospect...or was it just the lack of sleep?

**-END-**

**hey so I'm not sure if I like this one that much, but I'm going to go with it any way :L I have loads of other ideas for this little series!**


End file.
